Pandora
by phenoxfire669
Summary: A little filly was found at the base of Discord's statue... Has he returned?... What are Twilight and the other Elements of Harmony going to do? This story takes place 7 years after the Royal Wedding. Rated T just incase. There will be violence in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Luna yawned softly, having just woken up to raise the moon and spread the night, she was still shaking the haze of sleep off. After all, it was no easy labor to bring the moon up, following it the stars and finally the dark blue blanket known as night, and even worse doing it just after she woke up. She was surprised she didn't mess it up. She was still getting used to the laborious task after one-thousand years of sleep.

Yawning again she wavered to the side, "Whoa! Hey there princess" A deep voice next to her jarred her awake immediately, "I know you can't keep your hooves off of me, but please, ponies can see us out here," the teasing male voice continued.

Luna laughed "Oh Midknight Blade! Thou are so funny!" She nudged her hip into Midknight's, completely oblivious to the insides of the stallion's ears turning red, the little red hearts bobbing around his head, and his wings uncurling slightly.

Midknight's tongue poked out of his mouth and his eyes fell into a teasing look, "Oh, you know me princess, always trying to make you smile," he said and nudged back softly, careful not to knock the smaller mare over.

"Thou are much more than just a good laugh! Thou protects us with thy life!" Luna turned at her guardian, studying the scars all over his face and forelegs, a guilty look passing over her face, "and thou refuses to let us fix thy wounds..." her eyes fell to the sword strapped onto his left flank. She looked passed the sheathed sword and she stared at the four angry, pink scars that ran all the way across his thigh, marring his left cutie mark forever. She sighed softly, guiltily.

"Hey now," The dark purple stallion put his hoof under his princess's chin and gently coaxed her into looking up at him. "We've been through this before Luna... I'm proud to wear these marks, they remind me, every day, of what I did to protect you, what I do to protect you." His murky golden eyes stared intently into Luna's teal ones. His intensity made tears jump into Luna's eyes.

"But thou-" The hoof under her chin moved to her mouth. Midknight shook his head and smiled softly.

"Please don't cry princess. It's my job to protect you, I will follow that promise to you until the day I die," He leaned forward and nudged Luna just under her horn with his nose.

"Midknight, we don't like to see our friend's in pain." Luna protested moving back from her guardian. "But thou are right... We made a promise to each other that day," she paused.

"Right, that promise says that I'm your guardian first, I'm your friend second... and unfortunately, I'm a captain third... ugh." A look of distaste passed over Midknight's face and he flapped his wings in annoyance.

Luna giggled softly and opened her mouth to say something when a bright yellow flash appeared in her peripherals. Instantly recognizing it as unicorn magic, Midknight stepped in front of her, his neck arced, ready to reach for his blade. "That was near the statue garden," he said quietly.

"That was Discord's aura!" Luna dashed out from behind Midknight and toward the area where the light came from.

"PRINCESS LUNA!" Midknight ran after her. Speeding up so he could get in front of her, he turned his body and stopped, grunting when Luna slammed into his side. "Princess Luna!" He sharply said, spreading his wings to stop her from thrashing.

"Midknight Blade!" Luna yelled "WE ORDER THOU TO LET US PASS!" She screamed at him rearing up to kick at his face to try and scare him away. Instead of flinching back, he leaned forward and allowed Luna to kick him in the face. Luna gasped sharply and pulled her hooves away. Midknight just stared down at her, his eyes not angry or pained, just calm.

"If your life is in possible danger, I do not have to listen to those orders. Please Luna, calm down, I understand your want to go down there and see if that monster escaped... but, remember princess, you don't wield the Elements anymore, you haven't for many years. You NEED protection, no matter how strong your magic is" Midknight's wings relaxed back to his sides and his stance became relaxed.

Luna nodded slightly, though she had a hint of annoyance at being told she needs protection on her face. "Okay Midknight Blade... lead the way." she said. Midknight nodded and turned back toward the gates of the garden and started toward the statue that everypony knew about, one that ponies either avoided like the plague or would adventurously go up and poke it on the tail or feet.

Once the statue came into view, Midknight stopped and analyzed the surrounding area. Nothing. Everything was peaceful. That didn't mean anything though. If anything, the silence just put the two ponies on edge even more than they were.

Luna nudged him in the hindquarters, telling him, silently, to go forward. He stepped forward lightly, his hooves not making a sound, something only a pegasus could accomplish. Finally the silhouette of the statue they were looking for came into view... the statue was... still there?

Midknight looked back at Luna with a raised brow line. "The statue is still there..." he said the obvious, not sure what else to say. Luna shot him a sarcastic look and stepped out from behind the taller pony, calmly walking toward the statue. Midknight followed closely, still ready to draw his blade if anything should happen.

Luna walked forward, her eyes locked onto the forever terrified face of one of her biggest enemies. The statue's arms were stretched out in a "stop" motion and its entire stance looked like it was trying to get away from something. "It's still here..." Luna muttered, giving a sidelong glance at her guardian, who had his head cocked at the statue. "What are thou looking at?" she asked.

"Discord's expression... He looks kinda scared don't ya think?" Midknight asked, dropping heavily onto his flanks, his wings lazily dropped next to his body, his head pointed up to look at the large statue of the draconequus. "I can honestly say I've never been near this statue before" He brought his hoof up to rub at the back of his neck.

"Oh really?" Luna asked, dropping onto her flanks next to Midknight also looking up at the mismatched face of the statue. "We always thought thou were an adventurous colt," She said

"Heh heh, adventurously, cowardly my dear." Midnight said and poked his tongue out and gave Luna a sarcastic look. Luna laughed, as she always did when Midknight made those kinds of jokes.

"We wonder where that flash came from..." Luna's eyes traveled down the draconequus's body studying the different body parts. Her eyes finally rested on the plaque at the base of the statue. "Discord- put to rest by The Elements of Harmony" it read.

"Honestly princess, I didn't see much of a flash... maybe you thought you saw it?" Midknight turned his head to look at Luna. He looked worried at the look that crossed her face. "Or maybe it was one of the other Night Guards?" he tried again.

Luna's head whipped around to glare at her companion. "We are not seeing things! We swear we saw Discord's power!" She snapped loudly.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Midknight brought his hooves up and waved them back and forth in front of his chest, "I didn't mean-" he was cut off by a cry.

Luna's ears shot up, flowed by the rest of her body "What the!" Midknight's wing fell over her in a calming manor. "Is... is that a foal?" she asked.

Midknight stepped around his princess, walking around the statue, his eyes looking low since the noise obviously came from a foal. His eyes widened "Uhm... Luna? You might want to take a look at this..." he said hesitantly.

Luna walked over to where her guard was standing. Her eyes followed down to where his eyes were glued. Her own eyes widened and her jaw dropped in a very unprincess-like manor. There at the base of the statue, under Discord's tail, rested a small light grey foal. But that was not the surprising part, the foal was not only abnormally small, but on her back rested a pair of mismatched wings, one bright blue, the other a deep lavender color. Luna leaned down to look at the foal more closely and she gasped softly at the small twisted blue horn protruding from the foal's forehead, it's shock of dark gray mane making it hard to tell how many notches were in it.

Luna reared back "A foal!" she shrieked. The foal's nose scrunched up and a wail left its mouth. "Oh! I'm sorry little one!" she said much more softly. She leaned back down to the little foal, "Where did you come from?" she asked, not actually expecting an answer. She looked around the statue garden but didn't see anypony around.

"Princess Luna," Luna looked up, turning her head toward Midknight, but his eyes were focused to his left. "Princess Celestia wishes to speak to you before she retires for bed..." Luna looked toward the Royal Guard pony that had spoken to her.

"Very well, we will go see our sister" Luna looked back down at the tiny foal, smiling at the tiny coo that came from it. "Tell her I'm bringing a guest"

"Yes'm" The guard pony turned and ran back to relay the message.

"Midknight Blade, help me get this foal onto my back" Luna said spreading her wings and laying down. Midknight's inner ears turned red at the request but helped regardless. He nudged the little foal into the middle of Luna's back. As soon as the foal was in place Luna folded her wings around the foal to keep it in place. "Let us go Midknight Blade," she said and started toward the palace.

Celestia paced in her room, her sister's moon light shining through the windows. She yawned heavily instantly snapping her mouth shut and looked around self contentiously. She sighed when she remembered she was in the safety of her room. She groaned softly and laid down onto her soft bed, the day's stresses catching up to her like it always did just after she retired to her rooms for the night.

Closing her eyes she got ready for a good night's sleep, just as she was on the verge of slumber, a bright yellow flash caused her eyes to snap open again. Shooting up and over to the window, she glared out into the statue garden where her enemy was housed, nothing changed.

"Steel Hooves!" She called out after a long pause, a white unicorn walked into the room, his gold armor glistening in the moonlight, "I need you to bring my sister to me please," she said in a kind voice that contrasted with the sharp look she was sending out the window.

"Yes'm" The guard saluted and walked out of the room.

It was a seventeen and a half minute wait before Celestia heard the familiar knock of her sister's guard at her door. "Come in sister," Luna's aura surrounded the handle of the large gold door. "Please wait outside Midknight Blade" Celestia said as she turned, the dark purple pegasus had started to follow her sister into the room.

"Oh! Forgive me your highness!... Luna, I'll be right outside" Midknight backed out of the room. Celestia smiled, it was quite obvious that Midknight Blade had much more than a crush on her sister. Too bad Luna was too oblivious to notice it. There could have been another royal wedding on the horizon.

"Sister!" Luna stepped forward "Lo-"

"Luna! I believe something is happening with Discord's statue" Celestia cut her sister off. In an exhausted rush she started spilling ideas, and theories, none of them making since and all of them comical coming from the leader of Equestria's mouth.

"'Tia, Listen to me" Luna interrupted a long rant about calling Twilight and her friends. "I found a foal," Luna turned and lowered her body opening her wings and letting the little foal slowly slide down her wings and down onto the floor in front of Celestia.

Celestia stared wide eyed down at the tiny little being at her feet. The little thing didn't even reach her fetlocks, but that's not what got to her. Like her sister, the coloring of the baby is what surprised her, its white tail and a red-brown on all four legs from the cannon down... its coloring...

"Discord!" Celestia's horn glowed with her light blue, almost clear aura. The foal was raised off of the ground and well above Celestia's head where she was held.

Luna blinked in awe "Sister! Are you crazy! Put the child down" She yelled at her sleep deprived sister. Her own horn glowed a darker blue ready to overpower Celestia to get the foal back.

"Luna, don't be fooled! It's Discord in disguise!" The foal, who had started crying as soon as its hooves had left the ground, was brought down to Celestia's eye level. The foal started crying harder when the intensity in the magical grip increased.

"'Tia. Please, you're scaring it!" Luna cried out, her ears flattened out against her head "I don't think that's Discord sister! His statue is still out there!" Celestia's door banged open and Midknight ran over to Luna "We are fine Midknight Blade!" She dismissed his concerned questioning.

"Discord's statue... is still outside? Where we put it?" Celestia lowered the wailing foal back into the rug "Are you sure?"

"Yes sister, his statue is still out there... now that I think about it... there is something different about it." Luna leaned down and nuzzled the foal until its cries were nothing more than little whimpers, "Like the magic is gone from it."

Celestia sighed, "I need to write to Twilight Sparkle. I want her and her friends here while we investigate this... just incase." She said and walked over to her desk, "After that I will sleep. Then we can go about this when I am clear headed. For now, go hand the foal off to one of the nurses for the night."

Luna nodded, "Come Midknight Blade, we have rounds to finish," Midknight helped scoot the foal back onto Luna's back.

When they walked out and after reassuring her guards that she was fine, she closed and bolted her door. Then, she sat and wrote to her student

"My dearest student

My sister and I need you and your friends to be on your way to the palace immediately after the sun raises. Something urgent has come up and we may need The Elements of Harmony once again. All will be explained when you get here.

Princess Celestia"

She sent the note and sighed a slight ache was starting just beneath the base of her horn, stress getting to her like it always does at the end of the day. Setting her quill down she finally turned toward her bed. She laid down and let herself slip into a fitful sleep, the whole situation on her mind, but one thing cried above that... she had almost harmed a child.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Woohooo!"

SPLASH

Twilight Sparkle screeched when water dowsed her body. "SPIKE!" she screamed, playfully glaring at her assistant who was swimming around, happily, in the Ponyville river. He had changed so much over the past seven years since they had moved there. His snout had lengthened as his body did, and his limbs slimmed out as he grew muscles that matched his body. While he didn't get bulkier he was indeed longer. The frills on the sides of his face grew in length and elegance, and long whiskers grew out of both sides of his muzzle. His spines had sharpened and smoothed back and frills grew between his fingers. A water dragon, something she certainly wasn't expecting.

Twilight's brow line furrowed and her smile faltered when she remembered the day that Spike figured out that he was a water dragon. It was not a happy moment when he learned that he would never have wings, but the beaming look he had given her when his whiskers has grown in made up for the screaming, crying, and ranting over the wings that would never be. He always did love mustaches, and those whiskers where the next best thing.

Now Spike enjoyed the river surrounding the small pony town everyday, and was extremely ecstatic that he would be able to keep living in the library with his surrogate sister. With wings, -he realized- he would have had to move out sooner than he was ready.

Twilight smiled as she watched her little brother swim in the lake with several foals of the town. The foals all screeching happily as they slid down spike's tail, got genitally tossed across the river, or were playfully chased through the water.

"Y'all be careful now, Spike! Cox ain't ready for that kind o' rough housing yet!" Twilight turned to one of her best friends still to this day. Applejack was staring worriedly at a small orange Pegasus colt with a blue and blond mane as he grabbed the dragons tail and was flipped and pulled gently through the water.

"Don't worry AJ I got him!" Spike called back. He grabbed the little colt and placed him on his head. Cox Apple squealed happily and flapped his little wings.

Applejack sighed and shook her head. "Oh don't be such a worry wart sis, Spikey'll make sure he won't get hurt." Applejack turned and glared at her younger sister. "...What?"

Applejack's face transformed into a teasing one, "Spikey? Really AB?" She laughed when her sister pushed her hoof into the side of her face. "Hey" She warned and kicked a hoof out to trip Apple Bloom over.

Twilight rolled her eyes at the common scene of the sisters squabbling and turned back to Spike and the foals playing in the water. She closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the setting sun's final warmth, soon Luna would raise the moon and the stars. "Maybe we should get the foals back home Applejack." She said and stood up to call Spike and the children to the shore of the river.

"Eyup, I reckon it's time for little ones to get home so their parents can get them ready fer bed. Come on Cox! Time to go home and see how Aunty shy is doin'." Applejack smiled down at her little colt as he ran up to her, his little coat puffed out as he dried and his bright green eyes barely visible under his mop of a blue mane.

"Aunty shy!?" He yelled "Yay! Shy!" he ran ahead to catch up with Apple Bloom, who had walked ahead to talk to Spike.

"How is Fluttershy doing, by the way? I know the nurse ordered bed rest so I haven't seen her in a while" Twilight pushed a lollygagging foal forward with a gentle hoof.

Applejack fell into step next to Twilight as they walked into town. "Whelp, as well as you can imagine carrying' twins an' all." Her eyes were glued onto her foal as he jumped around Spike's feet. "She don't like bed rest unsurprisin'ly. Big Macintosh constantly has ta stop her from cleaning up and herd her back to their room."

Twilight chucked lightly "I would imagine so." She leaned down and scooped a smaller filly up onto her back. Poor thing was falling asleep as she walked.

"How's Cheerilee doin'? She getting' better?" Applejack asked. Cheerilee, having never taken a day off from teaching for over thirteen years, was ordered, by the Mayor, to take a three month vacation. Cheerilee's reaction was... Well, it wasn't... The best reaction in the world, there were many tables bucked over that day.

"Well, she's still upset at being taken away from the children of course, but she's a lot less stressed." Twilight replied. "I can see why she needed a break, I've only been the substitute for three weeks and these little ones can sure be a hoof full sometimes" Twilight had stepped up to take care of all three of Cheerilee's classes, the little ones were definitely her favorite.

Applejack laughed. "I bet. I only have one little one and he drives me crazy." She smiled fondly at Cox Apple, who was now riding on his Aunt Apple bloom's back chattering away happily, his little wings flapping in joy.

"You're so lucky Applejack." Twilight suddenly said after a long pause. "Having Cox Apple and Soarin' around must be great..." She rolled her shoulder blades to balance the now sleeping filly on her back.

"Aw, don't be down Twi." Applejack said and gently nudged her friend's side "I'm sure you'll find a nice stallion soon... or y'all could just find a one night stand to father a foal" she sniggered at the scowl she got in return.

"Hush you" Dating and Twilight Sparkle had never really clicked with each other, it seemed like a lot of stallions prefer a mare that wasn't at least twice as smart as them... that and Twilight had yet to find a guy to hold a decent conversation with. "I don't need a stallion or a foal to make me happy, I have my wonderful nephews and soon to be two more little ones to add to that."

Applejack and Twilight's conversation dwindled down to simple things about their jobs and the weather as they walked all ten of the foals home. The happy squeals of the foals when they were reunited with their parents and happy words about their wonderful day of playing with the town dragon in the river were heartwarming.

Twilight and Spike walked the three Apples to their farm in silence. Twilight and Applejack hanging back and smiling softly at the sight of Apple Bloom pressing herself into Spike's side and both of the whispering softly to each other, giggles escaping Apple Bloom every so often and many blushes on Spike's behalf.

"Hey, Twi? I think Y'all need to have a little talk with Spike when you get the chance" Applejack said her voice taking on an annoyed tone, her eyes showing how protective she was and will be over her sister's well being.

Twilight laughed softly as not to wake Cox Apple, who was sleeping soundly on his mother's back her light brown Stetson hat resting over his wings. "Really Applejack? They're well into adulthood." She said grinning at her friend's protectiveness.

"Barely, 20 is hardly old enough to be having' foals." Applejack grumped, her ears falling back in distaste.

Twilight rolled her eyes, when Spike hit puberty five years earlier she had went to go find anything she could on dragons and their mating habits. She had finally come across some decent content about adult dragons. When she had told him of what she had found his first statement was "Why would I want to know about female dragons? I've only been around ponies, you and I have already learned that I don't belong with dragons".

Twilight remembered starring at him slacked jawed and went on to explain that dragons could hybrnize with any other creature, also went onto explain about the dragon/pony hybrid called a Kirin. She, of course, told her friends so they would not freak out when Spike decided to find a mate to settle down with... looks like that wasn't too far off now.

A loud belch suddenly sounded from Spike followed by an "Ewwww!" and maniacal giggling from Apple Bloom. Twilight levitated the letter from the ground where it landed from Spike's mouth.

"A letter from Princess Celestia?" Twilight asked herself, she hadn't gotten a letter from her old mentor in months. It had been almost three years since their lessons grew to a close. Their friendship hasn't died and they shared the occasional letter exchanging and, when either one got the change, a meeting over tea. It was extremely rare, however, for Princess Celestia to write to her when night fell and Luna was up to protect and bring the night.

She unrolled the letter and immediately could tell something was wrong at the first line of the letter. "Twi?" Applejack's concerned voice broke through her worried haze. She looked up at her orange and blond friend.

"I-it says:

_ 'My dearest student _

_ My sister and I need you and your friends to be on your way to the palace immediately after the sun rises. Something urgent has come up and we may need The Elements of Harmony once again. All will be explained when you get here._

_ Princess Celestia'_

I wonder what's wrong... We have to go!" Twilight moved the scroll out of her face so she could look at Applejack in the face.

"Are y'all crazy?!" Applejack yelled completely forgetting about the baby on her back. Cox Apple yelped in surprise and jolted up. "Oh! I'm sorry sugar cube!" Apple Bloom walked over and pulled her nephew off Applejack's back and onto her own. "Can y'all take him to bed AB? I need to yell at Twi some more."

After Apple Bloom and Spike took Cox Apple into the Apple family home Applejack turned back to Twilight, who was reading the note again. "Now, as I was sayin', Are y'all crazy?! There no way we can get Big Macintosh to let Fluttershy go, AND there's NO way you're gonna pull Dash away from Spec." Applejack's ears fell back and her eyes turned to her home "And... Cox..." She trailed off.

"Applejack it's an order from the princess... There's something wrong. Why else would she ask for the Elements?" Twilight pleaded with her eyes for Applejack to understand.

Applejack tossed her head and flipped her mane. Her green eyes were full of conflict. She didn't know what to do or what to say. "...I... I'll talk to Macintosh and Fluttershy and see what they want to do..."

Twilight nodded "Thank you Applejack." she said thankfully. "I'm going to talk to Rainbow Dash about this. Can you have Spike send a quick note to Pinkie Pie and Rarity that we'll be in Canterlot tomorrow?"

"Of course I can. Can you ask Scootaloo if she can come and help Apple Bloom buck apples while we're gone? She can't do it alone" Twilight nodded again then after a short goodbye she turned back down the long dirt pathway that connected the apple farm to Ponyville.

Twilight walked into town and toward the house that Rainbow Dash lived in. It was an interesting move, when Rainbow Dash moved from the skies to the ground. The reason why she did it was admirable, she did it for Scootaloo.

Six and a half years ago, Rainbow Dash had found out that her little number one fan lived in the Ponyville orphanage. after spending a week with the little orange filly, trying to teach her how to fly, and playing with her on the clouds, a secret had come about. A sad secret. According to Scootaloo's doctor, her wings would never work, they would always be too small for her to fly on her own, Scootaloo was a crippled, flightless, pegasus, grounded before she even got a taste of flight on her own. When Rainbow Dash found out Scootaloo freaked out and ran into the Everfree forest, going missing for a week.

When she was found, Rainbow Dash yelled and cried with the little filly. A week later she signed the papers that made her Scootaloo's adopted mother, that same day a house was bought and all of her and Scootaloo's belongings were moved in.

Twilight snapped out of her flashback when she bumped into another pony. "Oh! I'm sorry!" She said and looked up at the more she bumped into Purple-gray eyes smiled back at her, "Scootaloo".

"Nah, no worries at all Twilight." The bright orange filly tossed her contrasting purple mane out of her face, the now obvious moonlight catching on her golden earrings, something she got in a fit of rebellion after a fight with her 'mother'. "What's up? I haven't seen ya since the new Daring Doo book came out"

"I need to talk to Rainbow Dash, is she around?" Twilight asked. Scootaloo rolled her eyes at the mention of her mother.

"Of course she's around, she hasn't left the house since Spec was born" Scootaloo muttered. "And she's been crazy protective over him."

Twilight chuckled nervously, suddenly dreading what she had to talk to Rainbow Dash about. "Well, that's how some new mothers are like." Rainbow Dash's son was born only two short weeks ago, and like Scootaloo commented, she had hardly left her home, and if she did she had the little colt tightly bound to her back and would harshly snap or buck at anypony that got to close without her permission. Poor Caramel was an unfortunate victim of her strong hind legs.

"Do you need to see her about something? I think she just put Spec down for bed." Scootaloo asked snapping Twilight out of her thoughts.

"Actually yeah, I do... Can I come in?" Scootaloo nodded and let Twilight through the door to her home.

"Wait here a sec., let me go and get her." Scootaloo said, leaving Twilight in the living room and galloped up the stairs.

Twilight sat down on one of the chairs in the room and stared into the unlit fireplace, waiting for her multicolored friend to descend the stairs. "Twilight!" The familiar raspy voice of one of her best friends caused Twilight to stand up and smile at the cyan mare. "Hey! I haven't seen you in weeks!" Rainbow Dash rushed over to Twilight and threw her hooves around her purple friend.

Twilight hugged Rainbow Dash back, "Hey Dash!" She pulled away to look at her. Dash's mane and tail were mused and her eyes had dark rings around them, but she had an extremely happy smile on her face, and a certain glow around her that only new mothers had. Twilight's stomach tightened nervously at the topic that was about to come up. "Dash..." She trailed off.

Rainbow Dash's brow line furrowed in confusion, "Twi?" Twilight flinched, how was she going to do this?

"Rainbow Dash... The princess sent a letter... She needs us there tomorrow morning." Twilight decided to just spit it out rather than pussyfooting around the subject.

Dash pulled completely away from Twilight at that, her eyes wide and a hint of fear appeared in them. "WHAT?" her voice cracked. "Is she...Are you CRAZY?!" Twilight backed away a few steps. "No, no way in Tartarus am I going! No, no nonononono!" She shook her head, her mane tossing wildly around her head and neck.

"Rainbow Dash" Twilight said sharply, her eyes hardened and her entire stance screamed no-noncence. "It's a direct order from the Princess. We don't really have a choice Dash." Her eyes softened when Dash's head and ears lowered respectively.

"I know... I know, I just..." Rainbow Dash's "Spec is too young to be away from me for a whole day... and Scoots isn't ready to take care of him by herself... He needs to come with me!" She looked back up at Twilight her eyes begging.

"I don't see why that would be a problem... The princess mentioned no danger..." Twilight trailed off again. Her ear twitched when a foal's cry came from upstairs, followed by a panicked yell from Scootaloo. "I should probably get going" She said when she saw the look on Rainbow Dash's face.

"Yeah, I'll see you at the train station in the morning Twilight." Dash rushed up the stairs and into her son's room.

Twilight let herself out of the house, and started toward her literal tree house. When she got there she opened the door, gently closing it behind her so she wouldn't wake the sleeping phoenix in the main library room.

Smiling at Owloysius as she passed the wide eyed bird, he hooted softly as she passed. Twilight sighed as she climbed the stairs into her loft suddenly very tired, despite it being early in the night. She collapsed onto her bed and crawled under her night themed blanket.

Her mind raced with the unresting thoughts and questions about how the next day would go. What was wrong? What could the Princess need? Was there going to be danger? How were Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy going to react to the stress of the day? How would the meeting go with a very young foal with them?

Twilight's ears flicked back when she heard the front door open and close, Spike's voice softly greeting the birds that lived with them, and the soft coo's Spike got in response.

"Twilight? I sent a note to Pinkie and Rarity" Spike said as he stepped on the last stair on the stairway.

Twilight rolled over so she could see her little brother, "Thank you Spike? Did they answer?"

Spike nodded "Yeah, they both said that they would meet us at the train station. I also contacted Shining Armor and Cadance, they'll be there too." Twilight almost faced-hoofed, how did she forget about her brother and sister-in-law.

Twilight's eyes slipped to a red spot on Spike's neck. "...Spike what is that on your neck?" She smirked when the dragon blushed through his scales, she knew exactly what it was. She wasn't mad, Spike was an adult, she didn't have a right to be mad at him for things like that anymore.

"U-uh Apple Bloom, S-She-" He stammered "Uh, GOOD NIGHT!" He yelped and darted into a separate, recently built room, he closed the door with his tail.

Twilight laughed softly, it was too easy to fluster him when his marefriend was involved. She rolled over to stare out at the sky, the stars glimmering next to the moon... Something about them made Twilight feel that Luna was worried about something... Well, she would find out what the problem was tomorrow... Tomorrow.

Twilight's eyes slid closed and she fell asleep, worried about everything there was to worry about.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pandora Chapter 3**

Twilight Sparkle yawned loudly. Being rushed out first thing in the morning to wait for a train was just as appealing as it sounded but, an order from the Princess was still and order from the Princess. Twilight's head lowered to her chest as she dosed lightly.

"Here you go." Twilight's head lifted back up, only to have a Styrofoam cup shoved under her nose "Sorry I didn't have time to brew a pot back home." Spike's purple and green clawed hand was holding the cup.

Twilight's purple aura surrounded the Styrofoam cup of liquid caffeine. It smelled nowhere near as good as the stuff that Spike had imported from Prance, but, it would have to do for now.

Spike took a swig of his own coffee and his long snout curled in disgust, his long whiskers stiffened in distaste, "Bleck! Remind me to never stay out late again." He forced himself to drink the entire cup of coffee.

"Agreed" Twilight said after she took a sip of her 'coffee' her muzzle matched her reptilian sibling's "Blegg" She shuddered after another sip, finally just chucking the half full cup into the trash can sitting only a few feet away.

"So..." Twilight said after a few moments or silence, "How _was _your night?" She asked a teasing tone slipping into her voice.

Spike's cheek scales turned a deeper purple and he sighed, tiny red hearts popping around his head "Fantastic" He breathed out, his green ear frills twitched in joy. "I wanna marry her" He was suddenly serious, the hearts dispersing.

Twilight smiled "I know" She stood and walked closer to the water dragon "You only tell me twice a day. You should ask her." She sat down next to him.

"I need to find the perfect gem before I do that! That's the only Dragon tradition that I like after all," Spike said. Twilight's grin widened even more, the tradition he was talking about was one that they had found while reading some books from the Crystal Empire's basements. When a dragon finds another dragon they want to spend their life with they go on a gem hunting spree, when they find a worthy gem they present it to their chosen mate. The gem would be worn to show that they were taken and happily mated. A fairly similar tradition was done among ponies. They would have their Cutie Marks formed into some form of jewelry and would be worn to show engagement.

"I wonder if I could find some crystals in an underground cave." Spike started to rant about how underwater crystals and gems were probably both beautiful and delicious. "Twi! You gotta let me go to the ocean sometime!" He shook his sister, his green eyes wide with excitement.

"You can go anytime you like Spike. I'm not holding you back" Twilight said softly.

"Oh! Right! Heh heh, sorry," Spike laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head nervously "Old habits sis... Oh, hey Applejack," His gaze shifted from Twilight's eyes to over her shoulder.

"Howdy Spike, howdy Twi!" Both siblings were thankful for the distraction.

"Howdy Twi! Howdy Twi!" A little voice echoed out before either adult could answer. Tiny orange wings buzzed as Apple Cox floated to Twilight's side. "Howdy Twi!' He yellped and landed on the lavender pony's back.

"Hello Coxxy, did you do your homework last night?" Twilight asked the little colt on her back.

Apple Cox blinked at her and a grin spread across his face "Nope!" He squeaked happily, his wings buzzed loudly in delight "Aunt Shy helped me with it this morning" He said.

"This morning huh? You must have been up early then" Twilight said with mock amazement.

The little orange colt blinked at her again, his grin widening... a look that was common on Soarin's face. "Aunt Twi... nine in the morning is hardly early!" He cackled out and floated over to spike's feet, playing with the dragon's long whiskers.

Applejack snorted as her friend moved toward her, ears pinned to her head "Such a nice kid ain't he?" She asked, her green eyes shimmering in amusement.

"Shut up."Twilight muttered halfheartedly, not really meaning it. "Smart ass, just like his father" She said flatly.

Applejack laughed out loud this time. "Oh I know, trust me." She threw a fore hoof around her friend's withers "Don't feel too bad though, I get it all the time from both father and son."

"Soarin' still home sleeping?" Twilight quipped. She pulled back from the Earth pony.

"Of course" Applejack sighed "Can't really blame him though, he just came back from a tour, you know how physically demanding those are."

"Are you bringing Cox to Canterlot?" Twilight asked after a short pause.

"No, I figure one foal and a pregnant mare would be enough, Apple Bloom is going to watch him for the afternoon, then hand him off for a day with his daddy." Applejack answered, her ears lowed as she stared at her son.

"How did you know Spectrum was coming with us?" Twilight asked.

"That little guy is only two weeks old, and it's Rainbow Dash were talking about." Applejack deadpanned.

"Ah, right. Logic, I'll lean it." Twilight grinned.

Applejack laughed and leaned on her friend "Fluttershy and Big Macintosh will be here in a little bit, they left after I did." She said, here eyes reflecting worry even though a smile was on her muzzle.

"Hey girls!" Blue feathers drifted down as Rainbow Dash touched down in front of the Unicorn and Earth pony mares. A dark blue sling was wrapped tightly around her neck, inside her son's light blue newborn eyes stared up in amazement at her.

"Hey Rainbow! Nice to see ya outa' your house!" Applejack stepped forward to peer into the sling, keeping clear of Dash's front hooves. "Hey little fella!" The bright blue newborn eyes turned toward the new voice "Ooooh! I can't wait to see what color his eyes'll settle on!" Her hind hooves shuffled in excitement.

"Magenta of course!" Rainbow Dash's back straitened and her neck and head lifted in a boasting pose.

"He'll have the Apple family green, you just wait" Applejack shot back playfully.

"Pffff" Dash snorted "He already has freckles, what more 'Apple' does he need?"

"He has a rainbow mane"

"His primary feathers are yellow"

"And tail!"

"I don't have green eyes sis," Apple Bloom literally walked through the play argument between her sister and rainbow friend "or freckles" she made a bee-line to Spike, greeting him with a soft "hey" and a swift lick on the top of his snout.

Applejack pouted and dropped the subject, glaring at her friends when they both started laughing.

When the laughter died, Twilight, Dash, and Applejack sat in a circle talking and laughing. Throwing the occasional coo at the foal around Dash's neck.

"Did you tell Caramel I'm sorry by the way? I didn't mean to almost dislocate his jaw." Dash asked after calming her son's soft fussing.

"Oh! He's fine! You know him, not much of a care for anything," Applejack waved the guilty look Dash had on her face. "and he's loving the attention from Bon-Bon and Lyra"

"How did that bastard get lucky enough to get two mares again?" Rainbow dashed asked, flinching slightly when her son cooed. "Er.. Jerk I mean."

"It was an experiment on their end. They wanted to try a stallion... The experiment didn't end," Twilight answered "and now they're one happy family"

"Bleck" Dash stuck her tongue out "Gross"

"You asked" Twilight shrugged "wasn't experimenting the reason you ended up with Apple Spectrum?"

Dash's cheeks lit up. "W-well, with alcohol." She looked down at the green, red, yellow, and orange mane in the sling. She smiled, a smile that a mother gave her children "This past year was tough... but I love this little guy, so I won't complain, can't complain actually."

"It's a dern shame you and Braeburn didn't work out though..." Applejack trailed off.

Rainbow Dash's tail swished in annoyance, "I thought we were done with this," she snapped. "We tried, it didn't work, we're still friends. _Drop_ it"

"Dash" Twilight tried to quiet the argument, magenta eyes turned to burn into her.

Applejack put her hooves up. "Sorry, sorry!" The three fell into silence. Neither of them knew where to take the conversation.

Luckily for them, they didn't have to, "AJ," Apple Bloom cantered over to the trio, "Fluttershy" She said and turned her head back toward where she was previously standing.

The butter colored Pegasus in question was leaning heavily on Big Macintosh. Her pink mane was pulled into a braid and a soft smile was on her face as she talked to Spike.

"Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash flapped her wings and lifted from the ground, swooping over to her childhood friend. "Oh my gosh!" She looked her friend up and down. "Lookit you! I thought I got big!" She leaned up and nuzzled Fluttershy's neck in affection.

"Oh yes" Fluttershy nuzzled back "You can't expect much less from twins though." She shied her face away under her loose bangs.

"Y'all okay?" Applejack asked, acknowledging her brother with a nod.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine" She flinched and her hind legs shuffled slightly "They're kicking hard today" She muttered softly. Apologizing just as softly when Big Macintosh rubbed against her side.

Twilight stepped forward, "I'm so sorry about this Fluttershy!" She stared up at her taller friend, guilt taking over her expression. "Really I am! I told Celestia to leave you guys out of these." Her ears and head lowered.

"Don't you worry about it none sugarcube!" Applejack answered for her sister-in-law "We'll always be by yer side! No matter what."

That didn't make Twilight feel any better. Bitterness was on her tongue, but she didn't say anything. The train whistle kept her from saying anything anyway. Today had been full of lucky saves like that. "Let's go," She said and turned toward the train station.

Bidding farewell to Spike as she passed, she boarded the train, closely followed by her friends. She decided to write off her bad mood as lack of caffeine... the ache beneath the base of her horn was another symptom of caffeine withdraws.

Half of the train ride was sat in awkward silence. Occasional hushing coming from Rainbow Dash when she comforted her son, and the shuffling of Fluttershy's hooves on the cushioned seat in discomfort.

Twilight had her face smooshed against the window, staring in dread at the castle. The feeling grew as the train moved closer. Her trance was interrupted when pricing wails came from Rainbow Dash's corner of the car.

"Oh! No, no, nonononono! Spec!" Dash was laying on her side, curled around her little colt. She sat up slightly, the tips of her long rainbow mane tickled her son's face, only resulting in angering the crying foal further. Little limbs flailed and the cries slowly escalated in sound.

"What's wrong?" Twilight pulled her face away from the window to look back at the mother and son.

Dash's eyes darted back and forth nervously "He...He's hungry." She said, her cheeks turned red slightly.

"Well, feed him then" Applejack said, her voice slightly muffled from her Stetson hat, which had been placed over her face in preparation for a nap.

"He-here?" Magenta eyes continued to dart around.

"Where else?"

"Buh-"Apple Spectrum wailed in anger "Shhh...shhh." Rainbow Dash leaned back over the colt, her wing set over his back. Her eyes kept landing on Big Macintosh nervously.

The large red Earth pony sighed and stood from his spot next to his wife "Ahm goin' for a walk. You ladies want a drink while I'm gone?" Getting noes from all around he left.

As soon as the car door shut Dash let Apple Spectrum squirm his way down to his meal. When he was settled in, a cyan wing settled back over the nursing foal.

The other three mares sighed in relief when the cooing and drinking sounds replaced the wailing. Dash giggled softly, her voice raspy she said "I'm so glad Big Mac is good at taking a hint." She said through her giggling.

Applejack pulled her hat off of her face and sat up "Yeh yern't being very subtle RD." She moved to take her brother's place next to Fluttershy, she let the Pegasus mare lean on her.

"He would have left if you asked Dash" Fluttershy said softly, lowing her head onto Applejack's shoulder in exhaustion.

Dash didn't answer, just watched her son with a happy smile on her face.

Twilight, thankful for the silence again, turned her face back to the window. She sighed so softly and closed her eyes and let herself fall into a light sleep,

"Twi" A short time later a hoof landed on Twilight's shoulder and gently shook the sleeping pony awake. Her lavender eyes blinked open to focus on her rainbow friend "We're almost there."

"Thank-"Twilight yawned "-You" She pulled away from the window and stretched her front hooves out in front of her sighing in relief when her back popped.

"Y'all right?" Applejack asked from the seat across from her. She had Apple Spectrum curled in the crook of her foreleg. The little colt was flailing his legs, this time in joy and excitement.

"Yeah, just didn't get much sleep last night." Twilight's voice strained as she stretched her back again "Fell asleep after Spike got home, I assume that was late, so I spent half the night just staring at the back of my eyelids."

"Yick. I feel ya there. Although... Spec did sleep pretty well last night... oddly" Rainbow Dash settled down next to the drowsy Unicorn.

"What..."Twilight started after a short pause "What is it like... being a mother?" She wasn't specifically speaking to anypony in the train car.

"Amazin'"

"Awesome"

"I-it's hard to explain though." Fluttershy pushed herself up onto her hooves. "Really, one word answers are the only way to explain it and yet...at the same time it doesn't" Big Macintosh smiled and nuzzled into Fluttershy's neck as she spoke. Dash and Applejack nodded in agreement.

"You'll feel that someday, Twi" Applejack handed the multicolored little colt back to his mother. "You just gotta find the right stallion... be it a partner for life or just a drunken fling." She laughed when one of Rainbow Dash's hooves punched her in upper shoulder.

Twilight smiled "Yeah... I guess" She said, not knowing what else to say.

"Speakin' of drunken flings," Big Macintosh suddenly said. "Braeburn is going to be in town next month to help with bucking season. And to see you an' Spec o' course." He turned toward Dash "Got the letter a few days ago, been meanin' to yell ya"

"Awesome! You hear that Spec? You're gonna see your daddy." Spectrum was lifted up and brought down slowly in a gentle and slow bounce. "Maybe big sis Scootaloo can watch you so he and I can get into a drinking contest," she said laughing along with her little son.

Applejack rolled her eyes, while her cousin and best friends didn't work out in a romantic relationship, they sure did click as great friends. Which was, of course, great for the little foal they parented. No hatred or awkwardness would hinder their views on how and where to raise the child between them... yet.

"Thinking of having another one?" Applejack snarked, smirking at the look she was given.

Dash scowled and her tongue shot out in a mocking face "No! Too early... Next year however" She laughed at the dirty look on Applejack's face. Fluttershy and Twilight joined in Dash's laughter and Big Macintosh shook his head in amusement.

The last few minutes of the train ride were filled with banter and laughter. It felt good... acting like nothing was wrong

The train pulled into the station and let out a loud hiss as the pressurized air left it. The three mares and stallion hung back so that they were one of the last groups off of the train. Less of a hassle and less shoving.

Stepping off of the train, after making sure Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash both made it off alright, Twilight walked smack into a vibrating blur of pink. "Guh!" She landed on her back when the pink thing attacked to her. "Pinkie! Can't breath!"

"TWILIGHT!" Pinkie didn't let go. "Oh my GOSHGOSHGOSH! I haven't seen you in soooooooo long! I know we all got together when little Speckey was born. But STILL! That's forever and a half!" She bounced off of the Unicorn and started leaping back and forth as she ranted happily.

Powder blue magic surrounded Twilight and she was back on her hooves "Pinkie, dear, you simply must calm down." Twilight turned to grin at the white Unicorn that had helped her.

"Rarity!" Twilight said happily. Pinkie was bouncing and talking to Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash. "How are you" Twilight asked nudging her cheek against her friend's.

"Oh... As well as I can be I suppose" She turned her head to look behind her hind legs. "Jasper, come out and say hello darling."

"Oh! You brought Jasper with you?" Twilight's excited expression fell into a concerned one. "Will he be alright?"

"His Doctor said that fresh air would do him good. Come say hello to your Aunt Twilight."Rarity said to her hind legs.

A small... Fairly small for his age, young colt stepped from behind Rarity's hind legs, he had a lanky dark blue mane and bloodshot green eyes. The dark powder blue around his eyes make them look more sunken in than they actually were. His face was flushed and he had small amounts of foamy sweat on his brow and around his mouth.

"Hello Jasper." Twilight lowered herself to the foal's eye level "I haven't seen you since you much younger"

A soft cough left the colt's mouth and he turned his face away, hiding his face in his mother's foreleg.

"His Doctor said that getting away from the city would improve his health exponentially... so we are going to move back to Ponyville." Rarity said softly "Fancy Pants just has some last minute things to do here in the city, then he will be able to work remotely."

Twilight nodded. "It'll be great to have you back in town and to see him more often." She smiled down at Jasper "And to see you get better of course"

Rarity smiled sadly " That's what we're hoping" She looked down at her sickly son, she could feel the fever radiate off of him as he stood in a daze against her leg. "We should probably get going" Rarity raised her voice so she could be heard by the rest of the group.

After a short greeting to each other, the group of mares and one stallion started their trek to the Canterlot castle. Besides stopping briefly to drop Jasper off with his father, they didn't allow anything to stop or distract them.

Anxiety grew in Twilight as she walked toward the looming castle. She didn't include herself in conversation around her, she was too busy wondering what awaited the group of ponies.

"Twilight Sparkle." The herd stopped. Twilight looked up to the stallion that said her name, relaxing a great deal when she saw Princess Luna's personal guard standing before him.

"Midknight Blade" Twilight nodded "You're up early... or late."

Midknight snorted and splayed his dark purple and blue wings and laid one over Twilight's back "...Late indeed, both sisters would like to see you." he turned his head to look at the rest of the group. "Shining Armor and Miss Cadance will be here to escort you to where you need to go." He drawled lazily and nudged the pony under his wing forward.

As they walked in silence, the sense of dread increased in tenfold, the dark wing over her not doing it's job in comfort. "What... is going on?" She finally asked, her voice shaking in fear.

Midknight's head snapped down to her in surprise. Why was she terrified? "What's the matter? Oh sweat Mother Faust, I knew Luna should have written to you as well." He brought his hoof up to rest it on his scarred muzzle "Trust me Tiny Twi, it's nothing too serious...Well, we don't think it is. You'll see." He nudged her forward again.

"Why did she say she needed the Elements then?" Twilight resisted the escorting wing

"It was mostly precautionary... Luna and I seriously doubt that we'll need them." Midknight sat heavily, he brought his hoof up and lifted Twilight's chin "Listen to me Sparkle Butt, nothing bad is going to happen. They're not sending you out to save a forgotten land from a fallen king, no nasty bugs to take care of, and no rampaging night princess... most nights anyway. Trust me Twilight."

Twilight stared into usually lazy golden eyes, they were serious and sincere. "Just precautionary?" She asked. The horse in front of her nodded. Twilight's entire demeanor relaxed and she almost fell over. "Applejack is going to kill me."

Midknight laughed. "I'm sure she'll forgive you for dragging her pregnant sister-in-law out here. It is for _you_ after all Tiny Twi." He stood back up, draped his wing back over her back, and started waking again.

Twilight had to gallop slightly to keep up with the horse leading her down the hall, "you don't think she'll be mad?"

"Hell no." Midknight slowed his pace -he always forgot that those with shorter legs have a hard time keeping up with him- "A little miffed maybe, but not angry. She got to see her other friends as well right?"

"How is it that you seem to know them better than I do?" Twilight asked, she knew he was telling the truth, he always did, that didn't stop her from being annoyed though.

"judge of character Sparkle Butt. Need to have it to be in the position I'm in today." Midknight answered lazily, his tongue popping out teasingly.

"And how is courting Princess Luna going?" Twilight quipped. Almost feeling guilty at the cringe that Midknight gave in response.

"Well... not very well, she's totally oblivious...but..."Midknight sighed softly. "It's probably better that way... less pain for her when I pass."

Now Twilight did feel guilty, her ears pinned themselves to the back of her head. "I'm sorry" She apologized softly. She knew exactly how he felt, fearing what would happen to both Celestia and Spike when she passed... What would happen to Spike when his own mate-to-be passed.

Midknight led her to a large familiar door, the throne room door. He raised his hoof and knocked a few times. Dark blue magic surrounded the handle and the door sprung open...

...Crying? "Is that a foal?" Twilight asked. Before Midknight could answer, the same dark blue magical aura surrounded her and she was lifted into the air "Guh!" Not used to the sensation of being the one carried by magic she flailed slightly.

Twilight was placed... none to gently, onto the ground in front of both the Princess of the Sun and the Princess of the Moon, between them sat a wooden cradle. "Yes, Twilight Sparkle... It is" Luna waved her guard off, he smiled and ducked out of the room.

Twilight rose to her hooves and peered into the cradle. "Who's-" She cut herself off when she saw the foal. "Discord?" She recoiled and fell onto her back.

"Yes! Exactly!" Celestia's wings shot open in aggravation. "I _told_ you Luna" She said sharply glaring at her dark sibling.

Luna rolled her eyes "Yes sister, it is his magic." She turned back toward Twilight -Who had picked herself up- "But, _she_ is not him."

"How... are you sure?" Twilight asked, not sure how to ask that without being rude. She peered back into the cradle. The little..._ Little_ tiny thing stared up at her with unfocused pale yellow and baby blue eye. Somehow, Twilight knew the color of the foal's eyes would settle on red. "It could be a disguise?" she asked not really believing herself.

"Discord, a master of disguise yes, but, he would never. _Never _take the form of a female entity, never be able to in the first place, you know that better than anyone" Luna said "Magic doesn't work like that, and you know it." She turned toward her sister "And so do you." her voice was sharp.

Celestia turned away, her eyes angry and conflicted. "We need someone to take care of her." She finally said.

Twilight's ears perked toward her old mentor's voice... shit, she knew exactly where this was going. "Why me? She asked before either Princess could actually ask.

Celestia flinched, had she become so predictable to her former student? Calling this a lesson wouldn't even cut it... not anymore. Calling on the excuse of the Elements was getting old... even to her.

"Because, Twilight Sparkle," Luna started "In addition to our normal excuse of having the elements... most of them close, but also because we trust you." She said

Celestia nodded, not sure if adding anything would actually help or not.

Twilight sighed. "I have no idea how to teach an Alicorn about their magic, nor do I know how to fly." She said. What was she getting herself into? Was it the hormones crying out for a foal to nurture and raise? Or... did something click when she looked at the little filly. She looked down at the foal.

"That is where I come in" Luna smiled. "Midknight blade and I will -once she's old enough of course- pick her up three nights each month." Twilight barely heard her... what was it about this foal?

"Why night?" Twilight asked briefly looking up then locked her eyes back onto the unfocused eyes of the foal in the cradle.

"Because if she is anything like Discord, which she will be magically... We will... want to keep her away from other ponies. She could potentially transform some potted plants into some chaotic creations." Luna answered.

Twilight smiled softly, the little foal cooed at her quietly and yawned. Closing her eyes, showing off her dark colored eyelids and white lined brows "I'll do it" She found herself saying finally.

"What will you name her?" Celestia summoned a contract of adoption.

Twilight hesitated, and mentally went through all the names she dreamed of naming a potential foal, none of them fit of course. She wracked her brain for other names, but one name kept repeating itself louder and louder. Maybe it was magic

** "Pandora"**


End file.
